Cold As Ice - A Drarry Fanfiction
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Draco is drinking Fire Whiskey in the middle of the night, thinking about Katie Bell, the girl he gave the cursed necklace which was meant to be given to Dumbledore. When Harry appears and informs him that Filch was on his way they get under Harry's Invisibility Cloak and they found their selfs close to each other. But, the next day Draco is acting coldly. Cold As Ice.


_**Cold As Ice**_

_**A/N: This is a one-chapter Drarry story, called "Cold As Ice", which I wrote in a day. My inspiration for this was the song "Cold As Ice" by Foreigner and I really like that song. I really am sorry about my previous story, "Falling", which had grammar and possibly spelling mistakes. I hope you like this story! Any reviews are welcome and please spread the word! **_

_**~VenustusLovesJames**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places. I only used J.K.R.'s in my own stories. **_

_You're as cold as ice_

_You're willing to sacrifice our love_

_You never take advice_

_Someday you'll pay the price, I know_

_I've seen it before, it happens all the time_

_You're closing the door, you leave the world behind_

_You're digging for gold, yet throwing away_

_A fortune in feelings, but someday you'll pay_

_You're as cold as ice_

_You're willing to sacrifice our love_

_You want paradise_

_But someday you'll pay the price, I know_

_~Cold As Ice - Foreigner_

Middle of October, a dark and cold night. Draco was sitting at an empty set of stairs, his head leaned on the wall besides him, a bottle of Fire Whiskey hanging from his hands. The blond had kept thinking and thinking of what had happened that day. That day he had given Katie Bell the cursed necklace. That day when Potter had known it was him, seeing him get out of the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks right after Katie. It was their first visit at Hogsmeade and Draco would never forget his failure. He had failed mostly himself but he was going to try again. The often warm, and filled with students, corridors were now replaced with coldness and emptiness, the snow outside made the blond shiver. He took another sip from the bottle, grimacing slightly. He was assigned to kill Dumbledore and yet he had failed. He couldn't fail again and he kept thinking of a better plan to get Dumbledore killed once and for all. He was confused as to what he should try next but he wasn't going to quit. This time he took a bigger sip from the bottle, not caring about his empty stomach that was burning inside him. The drink made his head dizzier. When he heard a pair of footsteps coming closer to his direction he stood up and hid behind an old armor. He watched carefully as a black haired boy passed right in front of him. No, it couldn't be him, he thought. Suddenly the boy froze. He stood there, looking at an open piece of parchment in front of him. He had seen two names that made him stop. The one was Filch and the other was Draco. He moved closer to the armor and quickly hid behind it when he saw Filch coming towards them. He came face to face with Draco, starring into simmering gray eyes.

''Pot-''

''Shh! Filch is coming!'' Harry whispered, stopping Draco from saying anything more. He pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and hid under it, pulling Draco along with him. Harry kept starring at the map and when Filch's name disappeared he left out a sigh. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy?! Filch was going to find out you were hiding here." he exclaimed in a low whisper, still being inches away from Draco.

"So, that's how you got away every time. An Invisibility Cloak. Really clever. These are extremely rare." Draco muttered, gently stroking the Cloak's inner fabric. He was drunk, he couldn't deny it, but somehow he knew what he was doing.

"Will you quit playing with the Cloak?! This is serious! We can't risk getting caught here!" Harry hissed.

"Potter, shut up! He didn't catch neither of us, so be quiet." Draco said, bringing Harry back to reality. "Where did you get such a map anyway?" he asked looking at the map.

"It doesn't matter. You may leave, Filch went on the Seventh Floor." Harry muttered.

"Why are _you_ being nice to _me_?" Draco asked, raising a brow, a slight grin appearing on his lips.

"What? I'm not being nice you, you blithering idiot! Go away before I curse you!" Harry said, scowling at the blond.

"You can't even threaten me." Draco chuckled. Yep, he was drunk.

"Ugh, Malfoy, leave!" Harry exclaimed, moving away and pulling the Cloak with him.

"Potter, wait, for Merlin's shake." Draco said softly and caught Harry's wrist, holding him in place.

"If you don't let me go, I'll curse you." Harry hissed at the blond, pulling his hand abruptly to release it from Draco's grip.

Draco grinned and pulled Harry closer, bringing the other to face him, and they were so close that their breaths had became as one. His gray eyes focused on Harry's green one's making him relax. He lightened his grip and continued looking at Harry. It took only one look to make them both realize what had been under all this hatred for all these years.

"Malfoy..." Harry muttered blushing slightly. He had the chance to be only inches away from Draco's face, feeling his breath mixing up with his own. He smelled the fire whiskey Draco had been drinking but he didn't care, he felt like the alcohol from the blond's breath was making him drunk. He starred back at the blond, this time relaxing and giving him a confused look. "What are you doing...?" he asked softly.

"Just testing something." Draco whispered with a grin. "I wanna see if it's only the Fire Whiskey." he muttered.

"What...?" Harry asked confused.

Draco didn't answer to him. He only kept starring at Harry's eyes. He let go of Harry's wrist but softly placed his other hand on Harry's waist and pulled him closer, bringing him to brush up his own body. Harry blushed harder at Draco's touch. He had never been touched so gently before by no one and now he could feel himself melt at the blond's touch. Logic didn't seem to matter at the time when he even surprised his own self by leaning closer to Draco and starring at him, whispering against the blond's lips,

"I know what you're doing. It's not working."

Draco grinned, "Oh, _isn't_ it?" he asked.

He got hold of the chance he had by capturing Harry's lips under his own, startling him. Harry's eyes flew wide open when the blond kissed him but he soon starting responding to the kiss, by leaning his head to one side and closing his eyes. Draco lead his head to the opposite direction and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer and tried to part Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry responded quickly, parting his lips and opening his mouth to accept Draco's tongue inside. He never had been kissed like that, with such passion, such deep longing. He had surprised himself for even responding to that kiss but he didn't pull away. Draco's tongue met Harry's once it had entered his mouth and his hands were tightly wrapped on Harry's waist. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and he lifted to his fingertips to be at the same height as Draco. Draco chuckled, bitting Harry's upper lip when his tongue was back in his mouth and he moved his hand to Harry's arse, lifting him up and placing Harry's legs around his waist. Harry got the message and tightly wrapped around Draco's waist, pushing him back on the wall. Draco moaned when he hit the wall because it had caused Harry to push against him. He kissed the other boy with a passion he never had before, rolling on the other side to place Harry against the wall. Now Harry was the one to moan as Draco's mouth moved to his neck, bitting him and placing marks all over the side of Harry's neck. Draco's hands moved to Harry's tie, untying it and throwing it down on the floor, then moved to Harry's shirt and unbuttoned it quickly.

"Draco..." Harry moaned softly.

"Yes...?" Draco asked.

"How did you knew?" Harry asked, opening his eyes to meet Draco's.

"I didn't. You'd either hex me or respond. And you chose the second one, which made it a lot more interesting." Draco said with a chuckle. He wasn't only drunk, but insanely confused and the Fire Whiskey was talking _for_ him.

Harry didn't respond to that as he was too busy to kiss Draco again, pressing passionately his lips against the blond's. Draco responded quickly and kissed him back, resuming the unbuttoning of Harry's shirt. He finally took it off and let it slip on the floor, his eyes dancing all over Harry's naked chest. Harry's hands were tightly wrapped around Draco's neck but that didn't stop him from doing the same and taking Draco's shirt off too. They kissed again deeply, their naked chests rubbing against each other. Draco's hand found it's way to the back of Harry's head and pulled him closer, his hand stroking the boy's hair, tangling them around his fingers. Harry moaned softly and moved his hands to Draco's shoulders, scratching his back with his nails. Draco pulled a bit away when he heard a noise but didn't let go of Harry, he never would. He moved again to the others neck and sucked the soft skin under his lips, bitting and licking, making Harry shiver. Harry's eyes were closed but he opened them again when he heard something too.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered softly, looking at Draco.

"Mm?" Draco muttered, kissing Harry's neck again.

"Draco, someone's coming." Harry whispered.

Draco let Harry down softly and listened carefully. Footsteps were echoing through the empty corridors and Draco narrowed his eyes, waiting for someone to appear. He was thankful that the Cloak made them invisible and he pulled Harry softly to be right next to him. They couldn't be seen but if the Cloak slid off of them they would be in serious trouble. Draco picked up his shirt and wore it quickly. Harry gave him a confused look, not knowing why Draco was beginning to dress again.

"What are you doing?" he asked whispering.

"It's Filch! I saw the bloody cat around before but now it's him!" Draco hissed whispering. He gave Harry his shirt and tie. "Go! Go, Potter!" the blond instructed him.

Harry quickly took the clothes but before he walked away he kissed one more time the blond, as if it was never to happen again. And it wasn't. Draco responded softly and then gave him a soft push to send him away while he himself was visible again. Harry ran away, a smile on his face while Draco was hiding as best as he could behind the old armor. The blond took the fire whiskey in his hands again, taking a sip. He narrowed his eyes and saw Filch approaching. He hid with his back touching the armor and waited for the old man to pass. Filch was as usual checking for students that were out of bed along with Mrs Norris, his beloved cat which every student feared. Draco held his breath and as Filch passed and moved away he sighed and slid down on his knees. He thought of Harry and cursed himself.

"This _never_ has to happen again." he muttered to himself.

When the area was clear he finally stood up and went back to the Slytherin Boys Dormitories, getting in his bed. He avoided every ghost and hid in the shadows when one of them passed and finally managed to reach the dorms safely. No one knew that Draco was out and no one would. He was going to keep it a secret, like that night had never happened.

Harry reached the Common Room and fell on the bed with a smile on his face. He didn't know that Draco could ever make him feel that way and he wasn't aware that he was going to feel the worse he could the next day.

The light fell abruptly on Harry's eyes as he had forgotten to close the curtains. He woke up early ready to get down at the Great Hall. Once he walked in he searched for the blond and found him sitting at the Slytherin table. He smiled lightly and sat down next to his friends. If only he knew what would happen. If only he knew. The breakfast was over and as Draco moved out, avoiding Harry as much as he could, he stumbled on someone, almost falling down. An arm grabbed him and hid him under a cloak and then Draco found himself inches away from Harry.

"Potter..." the blond breathed.

"Look, what happened last night..." Harry muttered.

"I was drunk and it won't happen again. _Never_ again." Draco said coldly and pulled away, getting out of the Cloak. He walked away quickly, leaving Harry behind. As much as he'd want to feel Harry's lips he was risking too much and that had made him vulnerable, forgetting for a while about his task.

Harry left a shocked gasp and stood there, his legs went numb. He never would have imagined that Draco could be so cold after what had happened between them. It wasn't something like a serious relationship but Harry felt hurt. He wanted to run after the blond, ask him so many things he never had the chance to ask him but he knew it wouldn't do any good to him. He silently left and went back to his friends, not saying a word. This was the best way it could work for both of them. As the blond got lost in the crowd and moved up on the stairs to get on his next class he thought of Harry for only one second.

"Never again." he said to himself and got in the class. "Never." he repeated strongly.


End file.
